Cover your tracks
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: Son los 70 Juegos del Hambre pero sucedió un impresionante e inesperado cambio durante la cosecha. Hubo un sacrificio, un pacto y un secreto entre dos mejores amigas. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Annie Cresta no hubiera participado en los Juegos? ¿Y Finnick podrá jurarle amor eterno a Annie o cobrará interes en otra persona?


_Bueno, esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Quiero decirles que nunca he escrito leído un fic de los Juegos del hambre; Así que cuando terminen de leerlo me encantaría que me mandaran su opinión acerca de la historia y algo de feedback; ya sea bueno o malo siempre será bienvenido _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia (la novela en general) le pertenecen a la perfecta y maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo sólo me concedo el crédito sobre la creación de la trama y de algunos personajes._

* * *

_**1. La cosecha.**_

Una suave brisa que olía a sales marinas entró danzando a mi habitación dándome los buenos días, después en su misión le acompañaron unos placenteros rayos de luz solar que al momento de tocar mi piel se apoderaron de ella brindándome una sensación magnifica y fue inevitable no sonreír ante aquella reacción por parte de mi amigo el sol. A continuación me tallé los ojos con lentitud, hoy sería un día especial pues hoy es el día de la cosecha.

La mayoría de las personas de mi distrito solía sentir euforia y emoción en estas fechas pero conforme los años pasaban y los tributos de nuestro distrito morían cada año (a excepción de la victoria de Finnick hace cinco años), se podía sentir el miedo y tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre nosotros, ya no era una _"festividad"._ Ahora la gente comenzaba a perder la esperanza y cordura; tan mala estaba la situación que ahora ya la gente no se peleaba para sacrificarse yendo a los juegos del hambre e incluso se podía percibir en el aire el odio hacia el Capitolio pero desafortunadamente no se podía hacer nada contra ellos, podían destruirnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justamente como lo hicieron con el distrito trece, nuestro temor hacia ellos les alimentaba y les inflaba su gran y enorme ego. Si quieren saber mi opinión acerca de los juegos del hambre pienso que es una mera estupidez, torturan e humillan a los distritos recordándonos que estamos completamente a la merced del Capitolio y no podemos hacer nada sobre ello, y que si somos lo bastante listos lo mejor sería aceptar el castigo antes de que se nos ocurra revelarnos ante ellos otra vez porque las probabilidades de sobrevivir serán nulas.

Prácticamente, éramos sus esclavos. Pero realmente había estado reflexionado en los últimos dos años… que si no fuera por nosotros ellos no serían nada, sin los distritos no tendrían alimento, vestido, casa, etcétera.

Me levanto de la cama de un salto, despidiéndome de mi cómoda almohada. Me estiro sólo un poco antes de salir e irme al baño a lavarme la cara para estar bien despierta y después arreglarme para ayudar a mi madre y padre con el puesto de pescado. Abro la llave del lavamanos y a continuación tomo entre mis dos manos un poco de agua y me la lanzo sobre el rostro, esa sensación de frescura provoca que mi se me ponga a flor de piel toda parte de mi cuerpo, incluso la raíz de mi cabello. Ahora ya me encontraba bien despierta y lista para comenzar un nuevo día.

Me doy un vistazo en el espejo en lugar de ver mi reflejo me distraigo con las llamativas perlas que mi hermana menor ha incrustado en el espejo otra vez, parecía todo un arcoíris. Cada vez que me acompañaba de pesca se encontraba un tesoro nuevo que se podían ver en cualquier parte de la casa había cuadros, ostras, conchas. Todo tipo de cosa marina que te podías imaginas estaba en mi casa formando parte de una maravillosa colección, su lugar favorito por supuesto que era el baño. Mi hermana se podía pasar las horas ahí colocando perlas y pintándolas con diversos y pintorescos colores.

Astrid, ese es el nombre de mi hermana; significaba hermosa diosa o belleza según la historia antigua y debía admitir que le hacía justicia, ella es la réplica exacta de mi bella madre. Tiene el cabello dorado que le llega hasta la cintura y que mi madre suele adornar con todo tipo de flores todo el tiempo, también posee unos hermosos ojos color avellana y una cara de ángel encantadora. Apenas tiene diez años y su dote artístico le sale hasta por los codos, ella tiene una imaginación que vuela más allá del cielo. Eso era normal en la familia y más en una niña de su edad, pero tarde o temprano tendría que quitarse esa costumbre porque según mi padre si nos dedicábamos a las artes terminaríamos siendo pobres, que el único trabajo digno que podríamos tener sería siendo pescadoras él y el abuelo. Por el contrario, mi madre se armó de valor y se reveló contra mi padre dando su punto de vista. Desafortunadamente desafió a mi padre y a su familia ya demasiado tarde en vez de hacerlo desde el primer momento en que me vio talento en la pintura, se lo dijo cuándo comenzó a ver el mismo talento pero en mi hermana (a veces sentía celos pues mi hermana era la consentida y el centro de atención de mis padres pero con el tiempo logré lidiar con ello). Según ella, éramos que éramos libres de elegir nuestra carrera, no importaba si nos dejaba pobres o en la calle lo importante era que nos hiciera felices. Desde aquella pelea no dejan de discutir por la misma cosa por lo menos una vez a la semana, por un lado mi padre está en desacuerdo porque él prefiere que seamos ricas y miserables, para él la felicidad está en el dinero y bueno mi madre le lleva la contraria.

Mis padres eran completamente diferentes, a pesar de las peleas que tienen se siguen y seguirán amaban con locura. El amor era tan extraño y tan mágico al mismo tiempo.

Yo lo único que anhelaba era un amor como el de mis padres, que fuera puro y verdadero.

Sequé mi cara con una toalla recién lavada, y miré mi reflejo por última vez antes de irme. En el reflejo había una chica normal, y bonita. No tan bonita como Astrid pero tenía mi encanto que me definía y hacía única, lo único que había logrado de heredar de mi madre eran sus cabellos dorados como la miel con reflejos cobrizos ante la luz solar. Un mechón rebelde se escapó de mi trenza recién hecha, suspiré exasperada mi cabello solía hacer lo que quería y eso me sacaba de quicio. Después de cambiarme la pijama para ponerme la ropa de pesca –la cual no era gran diferencia- eran pantaloncillos cortos con una playera liviana- salí de la casa corriendo hacia la playa, no sin antes tomar mi lanza y una cubeta para colocar ahí todo lo que atraparía.

Un escalofrío que me sacudió hasta la medula, las calles estaban solas; no estaban completamente desiertas pero no era normal verlas tan vacías. La cosecha comenzaba hasta las dos de la tarde, la mayoría prefería pasar los últimos momentos con sus familias y disfrutar de lo que los rodea hasta la hora del juicio.

Mi casa estaba muy cerca de la playa, sólo tenía que caminar unas cuantas casas hasta llegar a mi paraíso personal; el océano. Los dedos de mis pues jugaron con la arena caliente antes de llegar a la orilla yo ya estaba demasiado concentrada en mi objetivo, cazar unos cuantos peces para distraerme del asunto de la cosecha. Según mis amigos y mi familia yo pertenecía en el mar, en el momento en que mis pues tocaban el agua parecía una sirena para sus ojos.

-Creo que deberías regresar a casa y cambiarte.-una voz familiar grita a lo lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos, alzo la vista para encontrarme con la persona que me hablaba del otro lado.

Era Annie Cresta, mi mejor amiga en todo el distrito cuatro. Eramos amigas desde pañales, a pesar de habernos conocido desde pequeñas éramos como el agua y el aceite. Mi amiga es una persona muy tímida, recatada, callada pero sobre todo era muy tierna; para mí ella es como mi segunda hermana y siempre siento esa necesidad de protegerla las veinticuatro horas del día porque para mis ojos es demasiado frágil. Annie ama nadar al igual que yo aunque la que realmente parece sirena era ella, nada como toda una experta y aparte de que parecía como una. Ella es bellísima, con su rostro de corazón, su cabello castaño oscuro que caía en forma de ondas hasta sus hombros y esos ojos verdes que provocaban que la gente hiciera todo lo que ella deseara. Todo hombre en el distrito cuatro moría por ser el dueño del corazón y estar en la compañía de Annie Cresta.

El corazón de mi mejor amiga ya tenía dueño y para mi des fortuna le pertenecía al hombre más deseable en todo Panem, al chico que causaba bochornosos sonrojos a cualquier mujer, al perfecto Finnick Odair.

Lo único que Annie y yo teníamos en común, era que nos gustaba el mismo chico. Ella comenzó con esta atracción hacia el chico de cabellos cobrizos y tez bronceada dos años después de que el ganó los Juegos, comenzaron a hablarle después de que termino con su gira pero rara vez estaba en el distrito. Sin embargo, cada vez que el chico regresaba a su hogar lo primero que hacía era visitar a la pequeña Annie. Ella no estaba al tanto de mi amor hacia él y dudo que lo llegara a saber dado que su atracción hacia Finnick por lo visto era correspondida eso hacia mi corazón trizas y hacía arder los celos en mí porque yo había querido a Finnick mucho tiempo antes que ella se diera cuenta de su existencia, yo le había visto cuando él era invisible para los ojos de ella. En el momento en que mi mejor amiga me comentó sobre su nuevo Romeo logré sentir cómo la sangre me hervía pero me quedé callada, no iba a perder una amistad tan genuina por un chico.

Y aparte de todo ya era hora de aceptar la realidad, nunca iba tener una oportunidad con él porque… por favor, nadie podía competir contra la belleza de Annie Cresta, ella era perfecta. El mar estaba repleto de distintos peces, lo superaría con el tiempo y encontraría a alguien más.

_Pero por lo mientras sufre como tu amado se queda con tu mejor amiga._

-Hola Fifi.- volvió a hablar ella y arrugué la nariz al escuchar el sobrenombre que me había puesto desde que tenía memoria, me desagradaba porque sonaba al nombre de una mascota pero nunca me quejé de ello.

-Hola Annie.- la saludé.-¿Hora de vestirme? ¿Pues qué hora es?- llevó mi mano a la cadera mientras sostengo con otra mi lanza.

-La una de la tarde.- peinó su cabello con sus dedos y agitó la mano para que me acercara a la orilla.

Segundos después, suspiré y le hice caso. Llegué a la orilla en menos de dos minutos.

-Lo siento.-enterré mi lanza en la arena.- Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.- señalé la cubeta ahora repleta de pescado.

-Puedo notarlo.- sonrió de lado y comenzó a jugar con holanes de su vestido.

-Qué bonito vestido.- pensé en voz alta y su rostro se le iluminó al escuchar tal cumplido.

-¿En serio?-comenzó a dar vueltas modelando la prenda de tonalidades azules y asentí sonriendo a medias.-¿Crees que le guste a Finnick?

Y mi sonrisa desapareció al mismo con la facilidad con la cual había parecido.

-Sí, claro.- tosí de manera incomoda y tomé la cubeta de nuevo entre mi mano para comenzar a arrastrarla hasta mi casa, para que mi madre preparara más tarde el pescado para venderlo.

-Te ayudaría pero no que se impregne el olor a pescado a mi vestido.- rechiné los dientes al escuchar a mi amiga decir eso, normalmente no le importaba su apariencia incluso era una persona muy humilde pero en el momento en el que sabía que Finnick estaba cerca lo único que quería hacer era llamar su atención por encima de todos.

-Descuida.-respondí de manera seca.-¿No crees que te has arreglado demasiado?-le pregunté con las mejillas coloradas, no quería que se lo tomara personal.

-Para nada, sólo quiero que Finnick me vea.- se encogió de hombros.

-Con ese vestido todas las miradas estarán en ti.- bufé y tomé una bocanada de aire para no cansarme mientras caminaba, hablaba y cargaba la cubeta.-Pero Annie. ¿Acaso has olvidado qué día es hoy?

-Claro que no hoy…-Abrió los ojos cuales platos dándose cuenta de la cruel realidad.

-Por nada.- sacudí la cabeza yéndome de la playa con un nudo en el estómago.- Te veo en la plaza.- dije sin ánimo.

En casa me espera una bañera de agua templada, me lavo el cabello dos veces para quitarme la arena y el hedor a criaturas del océano, sin embargo mi cabello aún huele a sales marinas por alguna razón por naturaleza siempre olía de esa manera. Observo sorprendida la ropa que me ha dejado mi madre en mi cama, era una blusa sin mangas, estaba hecha de seda y era sumamente suave y debajo de esta había una falda vaporosa con tonos verdosos como las algas, parecía ser hecha de terciopelo también había unos zapatos a juego.

-Déjame arreglarte el cabello.- mi madre entra de contrabando a mi cuarto después de haberme puesto lo que me había dejado. Llevaba un vestido de color marfil simple y acorde a su edad pero aun así era hermoso.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto al mismo tiempo que me pongo los zarcillos.

-Sabes que sí, aparte ya vamos tarde.-suspira nerviosa y puedo notar por el rabillo del ojo que le tiemblan las manos.

Muerdo mi labio y le tomó ambas manos antes de que se concentre en mi cabello, este día mi mamá siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, por temor a que me eligieran. No quería imaginarme como estaría el próximo año cuando el nombre de Astrid este una vez en la papeleta.

-Mamá- trato de sonreír para calmarle los nervios.- No te preocupes, no me van a elegir.

-Nunca se sabe.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, casi palpable.

-En todo caso que me elijan.- consideré la posibilidad y pude ver que mi madre casi se pone a llorar.-Sé defenderme, se cazar, soy fuerte mamá. Los otros distritos son los que están en desventaja.- le recordé.

-Pero el uno y dos son… tan mortales.-susurró.

-Mamá, deja de preocuparte por mí.- besé su mejilla.-¿Qué pasó con el espíritu del distrito cuatro? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleábamos por ir a la arena?

-Freya eres tan joven.-atrapó un mechón de mi cabello poniéndolo detrás de mí oreja.-Y los tiempos han cambiado.

No proteste porque mi madre tenía mucha razón. Los tiempos habían cambiado y no precisamente para bien.

-No me acomodes el cabello, este atuendo es hermoso pero no me siento como Freya en estas ropas. Quiero dejar que mi rebelde cabello haga presencia y marque mi esencia.

-Esta bien.-dijo sin ánimos.

-Regresando a casa comeremos un gran festín y celebraremos sin preocupaciones.- le prometí.

A la una y media nos dirigimos a la plaza, a tan sólo unos cuantos minutos que la cosecha comenzara ya había mucha gente haciendo fila y registrándose en la ficha. Una vez que me sacan la aguja de la yema de los dedos y aplastan mi dedo en la hoja de papel para sellar mi registro, los guardias me colocan en el área delimitada de cuerdas en la sección de chicas de diecisiete años. Por el otro lado los familiares de los que serán elegidos están en la parte del fondo tomándose las manos con fuerza, logro divisar a los padres de Annie, Cody –mi otro mejor amigo- y a mi familia en la misma fila. Todos tenían el semblante preocupado pero los que superaban a todos eran los padres de mi mejor amiga, se me hizo nudo el estómago al ver la madre de Annie aún no comenzaba la cosecha y ya estaba llorando. El reloj marca las dos de la tarde y el alcalde se levanta de una de las cuatro sillas que estaban posicionadas ahí, una estaba ocupada por la llamativa Effie, otra por Maggs y la última por el dios griego Finnick Odair. El hombre que se acaba de levantar hace acto de presencia en la tarima mientras que se acerca al micrófono.

_-Es el momento de arrepentirse y también de dar las gracias.-_recita el Alcalde.

Después comienza a leer la lista de los ganadores del distrito cuatro de otras ediciones, los dos que siguen con vida alzan la mano al escuchar su nombre, y se escuchan algunos aplausos y gritos por parte de la audiencia femenina cuando nombran a Finnick.

Effie Trinket se para de su silla y comienza a aplaudir con nosotros en el momento en que Finnick nos deslumbra a todo Panem con su sonrisa de comercial.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!- le quita el micrófono al alcalde ahora dejando un silencio abismal en toda la plaza. La risa tan llamativa de Effie se apoderó del ambiente.- Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado.-empezó a dar saltitos.

Esta vez la peluca de color azul ya no se le movía como le había pasado el año pasado, incluso casi se caía. Se me escapó una sonrisa involuntaria al recordar aquel momento embarazoso que debió pasar la pobre Effie; comienza con el mismo discurso de siempre, sobre el honor que le hace estar en el distrito cuatro lleno de lugares tan exóticos y coloridos como ella.

Una mano se aferra de la mía y hasta ahora me percataba que Annie había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, sus uñas casi estaban enterradas en mi mano y eso sólo significaba una cosa; estaba nerviosa porque ya había llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie nos avisa con su típica voz cantarina. "Las damas primero." mientras se acerca a una urna de cristal llena con los nombres de las chicas. Nuestros nombres sólo se encuentran una vez cada año ya que no tenemos que pedir tesela al capitolio, pero aun así este es un momento crucial si alguien salía escogido nadie se tomaría la molestia en anular aquella decisión lo sabíamos porque eso sucedió el mismo año en que eligieron a Finnick, tan sólo tenía 14 años y ya tenía que competir contra 11 distritos y salir con vida.

Localizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mis amigos, les regalo una sonrisa débil pero después vuelvo toda mi atención a la pobre Annie que está temblando de miedo. Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta y yo estaba conteniendo el aliento, mientras Effie sacaba lentamente el trozo de papel que contiene el nombre del próximo afortunado tributo; yo comienzo a acariciar el dorso de la mano de mi amiga deseando internamente que no me elijan este año ni nunca.

Effie se aclara la garganta y de sus labios pintados de un color dorado se abren y anuncian el nombre del tributo con voz alta y clara, y me alegra saber que no soy yo. Siento un enorme peso de encima caer de mis hombros y me suelto de las manos de Annie llevándomelas al pecho. Otro año sin preocupación.

Pero al momento de alzar la vista, Finnick mira hacia nuestra dirección. Su mirada hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en trozos diminutos, no entendía lo que sucedía porque la forma en que Finnick nos miraba era indescriptible ¿Por qué nos miraba así? ¿A quién habían elegido para que reaccionara así? Después me di cuenta que miraba directamente a nuestra fila, volteo mi cabeza a la derecha y me encuentro con una Annie al borde de las lágrimas y viéndome sumamente shockeada entonces me percaté de la cruel y dura realidad.

La habían escogido a ella.

* * *

_Este es el segundo Fic que no escribo sobre twilight, en verdad espero que no haya salido horroroso. Aún no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá pero lo que ya tengo listo es un principio y un final _

_Espero que les haya gustado y lo más importante de todo… que lo hayan disfrutado __**Recuerda que lo que pienses acerca de esta historia/capítulo es tu opinión y se respeta.**_

Besos y muchas letritas de amor.

-Scarlett


End file.
